Harkins Theatres (by Gamer8500)
Harkins Theatres is a regional movie theater chain found in the southwestern United States. It was founded in 1933 by Dwight (Red) Harkins and currently owned by Daniel Harkins, Red's eldest. Locations Metro Phoenix, Arizona * Arizona Mills 25 IMAX (5000 Arizona Mills Circle, Tempe 85282) * Arrowhead Fountains 18 (16046 North Arrowhead Fountains Center, Peoria 85382) * Camelview at Fashion Square 14 (7014 East Camelback Road, Scottsdale 85251) * Chandler Crossroads 12 (2980 East Germann Road, Chandler 85286) * Chandler Fashion 20 (3159 West Chandler Boulevard, Chandler 85226) * Christown 14 (1620 West Montebello Avenue, Phoenix 85015) * Estrella Falls 16 (15010 West McDowell Road, Goodyear 85395) * Gateway Pavilions 18 (10250 West McDowell Road, Avondale 85392) * Norterra 14 (2550 West Happy Valley Road, Phoenix 85085) * North Valley 16 (3420 East Bell Road, Phoenix 85032) * Park West 14 (9804 West Northern Avenue, Peoria 85345) * Queen Creek 14 (20481 East Rittenhouse Road, Queen Creek 85142) * SanTan Village 16 (2298 East Williams Field Road, Gilbert 85296) * Scottsdale 101 14 (7000 East Mayo Boulevard, Phoenix 85054) * Superstition Springs 25 (6950 East Superstition Springs Boulevard, Mesa 85209) * Tempe Marketplace 16 (2000 East Rio Salado Parkway, Tempe 85281) * Valley Art Independent (509 South Mill Avenue, Tempe 85281) Northern Arizona * Flagstaff 16 (4751 East Marketplace Drive, Flagstaff 86004) * Prescott Valley 14 (7202 Pav Way, Prescott Valley 86314) Southern Arizona * Arizona Pavilions 12 (5755 West Arizona Pavilions Drive, Tucson 85743) * Casa Grande 14 (1341 North Promenade Parkway, Casa Grande 85194) * Tucson Spectrum 18 (5455 South Calle de Santa Cruz, Tucson 85706) * Yuma Palms 14 (1321 South Yuma Palms Parkway, Yuma 85365) California * Cerritos 16 (600 Los Cerritos Center, Cerritos 90703) * Chino Hills 18 (3070 Chino Avenue, Chino Hills 91709) * Moreno Valley 16 (22350 Town Circle, Moreno Valley 92553) * Mountain Grove 16 (27481 San Bernardino Avenue, Redlands 92374) Colorado * Arvada 14 (5550 Olde Wadsworth Boulevard, Arvada 80002) * Northfield 18 (8300 East Northfield Boulevard, Denver 80238 Nevada * Craig 18 (1493 West Craig Road, North Las Vegas 89032) Oklahoma * Bricktown 16 (150 East Reno Avenue, Oklahoma City 73104) Texas * Southlake 14 (1450 Plaza Place, Southlake 76092) Features Ciné 1 The Ciné 1 is a premium auditorium with 150 Dolby Atmos 3D speakers and rows of Ultimate Lounger Reclining seats. Locations * Bricktown 16 * Cerritos 16 * Chandler Fashion 20 * Craig 18 * Estrella Falls 16 * Flagstaff 16 * Mountain Grove 16 * Northfield 18 * Southlake 14 * Tempe Marketplace 16 Ciné Capri Formerly a freestanding facility on 24th Street and Camelback, the Ciné Capri was restored in 2003 at Scottsdale 101 14 and is exclusive to the theater. In-Lobby Bar The in-lobby bar features vine-picked wines, craft beer and handcrafted cocktails. All drinks purchased from bars can be brought into the auditoriums. Locations * Arrowhead Fountains 18 * Arvada 14 * Camelview at Fashion Square 14 (known as the Vérité Lounge) * Casa Grande 14 * Cerritos 16 * Chandler Crossroads 12 * Chandler Fashion 20 * Craig 18 * Estrella Falls 16 * Mountain Grove 16 * Norterra 14 * SanTan Village 16 * Scottsdale 101 14 * Superstition Springs 25 * Tempe Marketplace 16 In-Lobby PlayCenter Exclusive to Harkins, the in-lobby PlayCenter is a safe, worry-free play area for children ages 3 to 8 and are bathroom-trained. Locations * Bricktown 16 * Cerritos 16 * Chandler Fashion 20 * Chino Hills 18 * Gateway Pavilions 18 * Moreno Valley 16 * Mountain Grove 16 * Norterra 14 * Northfield 18 * Queen Creek 14 * SanTan Village 16 * Southlake 14 * Tucson Spectrum 18 Category:Movies